


Reincarnation of Immortals

by Childofsky



Series: Beauty in Crystal [1]
Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gems are dead, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda not immortal, More OCs coming soon, Reincarnated gems, Why Did I Write This?, it’s 11:06pm, more character tags coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofsky/pseuds/Childofsky
Summary: The gems are reincarnated as humans. Chaos ensues, even if the saints help them.
Series: Beauty in Crystal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154165





	Reincarnation of Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> PPLLLLLLLLLLLL AREEEEEEEEEEE ACTUALLYYYYYYYYYYYY READINGGGGGGGGG!  
> So anyway, imma make this clear. Nobody knows how the gems reincarnated, and also all gems are Seiya’s old friends from the orphanage :p

Lily drew in the dark, with only the pale moonlight to guide her eyes. But something else glowed in the dark of the orphanage. Silver blobs floated all around. Scarlet eyes studied the drawing of an art prodigy. Long, brown hair strands fell to the paper. Lily sighed, folding the paper and putting it under her bed. Then did she only discover another presence in the room. “What are you doing here, Phos?” The girl said coldly(probably more cold than Hyōga/Magnus XD). “Or should I say Jane?” She realized saying the other girl’s true name might have been a mistake. “Nothing, just booooored.” The other whined. Lily sighed. “‘Jane’, if you’re going to bother someone, it might as well had been Seiya.” “You like teasing him! Haha!” The aforementioned cackled. Such a good night when suddenly....

.

.

.

**BOOM! CRASH!**  
.

.

.

”What was that?” Kokitsu’s bare feet tapped continuously against the floor. Looking outside the window, she could not believe what she saw. “Lily.... what’s that?” She shakily pointed, stunned. Yun ran up to her, who in turn became shocked as well. “That’s.... a.... I don’t know....” Lily felt the life being sucked out of her. “Jane! That’s Patricia and Seiya’s room, right?” She shouted. “Oh crap. It is.” Jane covered her mouth in shock. A man in gold zoomed away. “PATRICIA!” They heard a male screaming. Jane slumped to the floor, knees going limp. Lily didn’t move or speak from her position. They had just witnessed kidnapping, killing, and I-want-to-kill-but-can’t(I forgot the name), all in one sitting. But this was little to what would happen after eight(I’m thinking in the beginning Seiya was like, 10? And 2 years later he’s 12 then 6 years of training. So ye, there you go.) long years.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO THANKS FOR READING THIS SUPER CRAPPY STORY!! LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING YOU NEXT CHAP!!!!


End file.
